


Matthew has a good day (maybe)

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, All The Tropes, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matthew gets to talk with Will (the omega he's been fantasizing about for years) and Dr. Lecter (his favorite professor) all in the same day. Could his day get any better?
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham (onesided), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281
Collections: Anonymous





	Matthew has a good day (maybe)

Will Graham is quiet. He wears scent blockers religiously and keeps to himself and his handful of beta friends. He looks like he’s doing his best to be colorless and blend into the background so that no one will notice him.

But Matthew thinks that’s an exercise in futility. 

Eyes are always drawn to Will every time he enters a room and Matthew thinks it’s an understandable reaction on everyone’s part because the man is just so _beautiful_. His features are strong and delicate at the same time; a face of aristocratic lines but softened by brown curls and set with a pair of blue eyes that seem like they’re somberly asking you to give up everything for him, and so you drop everything to obey.

Matthew knows he’s being corny, but can you blame him? He’s an alpha in college, of course he’ll be fantasizing about the most attractive omega in the campus.

Will’s always been pretty, even before he presented in sophomore year, but comparing him then to how he is now? Sometimes hints of the fully presented scent that the blockers can’t completely hide waft from him when he passes Matthew in the hallways, a smell that’s sweet but full, like the smell of hundreds of spring flowers trapped in a small space. Sweet and fresh with a hint of heaviness, something possibly overwhelming, underneath. 

It’s intriguing. 

At night under the covers he often wondered what the unblocked smell would taste like on his tongue. Then he jacks off to the thought and goes to sleep.

Alphas and a few self-assured betas have tried to pursue him, but it’s as if Will doesn’t even register these attempts. He’s polite but aloof; his eyes never seem to make full contact with your own even as his gestures convey that he’s paying attention to what you’re saying. There will be no mistaking his disinterest, even by his densest admirers.

After two years of attempts that went nowhere the whole student body just stares at him from afar, looking their fill.

Matthew’s content to just look, too. Maybe one day when he’s graduated and made a name for himself, he’ll finally have half the gall needed to approach Will and talk to him without stammering.

—

He’s late for his first class, and he remedies this by speed walking while trying to cram an egg McMuffin into his mouth hoping all the while he doesn’t choke when something collides against his ankles. 

“Shit!” And then he sprawls across the lawn.

After a few seconds of feeling dazed and dismayed at the shitty start to his day - no pain anywhere, thank god for small mercies - he looks around to see what hit him and is greeted by a happy dog wagging his tail, panting with what must be doggy giddiness. The dog proceeds to sniff around his fallen breakfast before looking back at him with a bark.

He sighs with a wave of his hand. “Go ahead, have at it.”

The tone of resignation and his tired body posture must be a universal sign of permission to surprisingly smart dogs, because after that he eats Matthew’s breakfast with gusto.

“Winston!”

His heart jumps at the voice, then jumps again as he sees Will Graham rushing towards them, face rosy and flushed with the exertion.

Will pulls at Winston’s leash, but of course the dog won’t leave the McMuffin unfinished.

“I’m so, so sorry about him. Are you alright?”

Matthew is dumbstruck. But maybe it’s because he has no time to overthink that he replies in a steadier voice than he feels.

“No harm done.” But he’s only human and young, so he proceeds to blurt out just whatever because his hindbrain thinks silence means awkwardness and god, he doesn’t want his first conversation with Will to be awkward. “Just a missed breakfast.” 

But Will might think he’s kinda mad about this? “Ah but I’m not really that hungry.” 

A lie. “But it’s McDonalds, so no big loss right?” He chuckles, weakly. McDonalds is actually an indulgence given his budget but ugh, he can’t think.

Will just stares at him while he vomits out words, then smiles at him. Really it’s more of a quirk in the corner of his mouth, but Matthew’s smitten. It’s the most emotion he’s ever seen on Will’s face. “Really, I’m so sorry about him. I was going to drop him off at my friend’s dorm but he couldn’t wait for breakfast.” He bends down to stroke the dog’s shiny, brown fur. “He’s usually more behaved than this, but he hasn’t seen anyone besides me for a while now and I think he got excited.”

He reaches out a hand, and Matthew shakes it, thrilled at the chance to touch Will without being creepy. “Uh, hi, I’m Matthew.”

The slight lift in the corner of Will’s mouth blooms to a full smile. “Nice to meet you Matthew. The name’s Will.” A pause. “You need help getting up?”

Oh. Matthew feels the heat of a blush slowly working up his neck on its way to his face, and he grasps the - surprisingly rough, but still soft underneath - hand and pulls himself up. Tries his best not to inhale Will’s sweet, if muted, scent and hides his awkwardness by patting at the grass stains on his jeans. 

Will looks at his dog, who’s finished the food and is looking content.

“If you’re not in a rush I’d like to get you some breakfast? To make up for Winston.”

Matthew’s actually 20 minutes late for his first class now, but he doesn’t hesitate. What’s one missed quiz for getting to live a fantasy, if only briefly?

“You don’t need to do that. It’s really nothing.” He replies sincerely. But he won’t deny his lack of breakfast either.

“No please, I insist.” He gently tugs at Winston’s leash and together they walk towards the nearest coffee shop.

—

After buying Matthew a latte and a sausage roll they walk back towards the main building, and Will tells him that he knew him from class but didn’t know his name. Matthew spent the time wishing the walk lasted forever and all too soon they part ways, Will on his way to the dorms with Winston and Matthew on his way to be too early for his next class.

They have three classes together today. Two of those might have been him taking electives early just so he can stare at Will for a whole semester four times a week.

One of those unnecessary classes is Dr. Lecter’s Introduction to Psychology 101. Matthew’s working through a biology degree and Will is going through forensic sciences (yes, he knows). But now he’s extra glad he took the class because Dr. Lecter’s an excellent professor. They always end up learning unconventional ways to look at human psychology, so it’s never boring listening to him speak.

Today Will gives him a nod of recognition when they see each other in the lecture room. He nods back and ducks his head to avoid the disbelieving looks from the alphas around him.

From his daily routine of staring at the omega while listening to the lecture he’s figured out that Will loves this class more than the other classes they have together. He loves looking at him the most here at Psychology 101. Will looks so focused on the lecture, barely blinking, and Matthew could look all he wants without Will noticing. 

As much as Dr. Lecter’s class is always interesting, watching Will so engrossed in a subject is an even better way to spend the hour.

He’s on his way out of the room at the end of the class when he hears Dr. Lecter call to him.

“Mr. Brown, may I have word?”

Matthew is surprised. Dr. Lecter’s never called him out specifically before. He can’t think of anything he’s done wrong recently. 

“Uh, sure.”

Dr. Lecter keeps silent until everyone has left. Students staying behind to talk to the professor is a common sight and no one spares him a glance. Except for Will, who’s stopped at the door for a few seconds before leaving. 

Is he worried for him? Are they friends now? There’s a thought. Improbable, but a guy can dream.

“I’ve enjoyed reading your essays, Mr. Brown. You’ve been exploring loneliness as a biological reaction and your insights are very well thought out.”

“Um, thanks Dr. Lecter.” He says, feeling weirdly shy. “You, uh, made sure we knew how um, intertwined? Psychology is to biology. So I researched a lot on why perceived social rejection has physical effects on the body.”

“Yes, I’m pleased the theme of my lectures came across to you. If you’re free I’d like to discuss your latest paper further at my office. There are resources I think would help build on the ideas you’ve been exploring.”

Matthew is stunned and flattered. Dr. Lecter is brilliant; he has a private practice outside of his teaching post in the university, and the library is full of journals where he’s published. To be complimented by such a high ranking alpha - this day could not get better. “Sure, thanks for taking the time to teach me.”

Dr. Lecter gives him a small smile, understated in his pleasure as he is in all things and suddenly, even if he’s an alpha himself, Matthew understands clearly why the classroom reeks of arousal sometimes during Psychology 101. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Brown. My greatest joy in life is teaching and learning from bright minds such as yourself. I can only hope you continue to learn valuable lessons from me as well.”

—

He arrives at Dr. Lecter’s office door at 5:00 PM sharp. He’s about to knock when a wounded sound comes through the partially open door.

“Ah!”

 _That can’t be_ , Matthew thinks, his heart rate picking up speed and heat blooms at the pit of his stomach. 

“Fuck, Ha-hannibal- ah! Ah!”

He shouldn’t stay here. He shouldn’t inch forward to find the perfect angle to look inside. He knows he should back away quietly and never speak of this to anyone if he doesn’t want to get killed by a territorial alpha. 

But he knows that voice. He’s hungered to hear that voice in his fantasies, exactly at this pitch, breathy and gritting his teeth as if the pleasure’s too much.

He peers between the slight opening and swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth.

It’s Will. 

It’s Will clinging to Dr. Lecter’s arm wrapped across his chest, his succeeding gasps muffled against the alpha’s neck. The other hand is digging deep into Will’s pants, violently rubbing in and out, in and out, faster and faster while the omega pants and shakes. Dr. Lecter’s knees bent behind the omega’s legs as if Will’s knees isn’t capable of keeping himself upright.  
  
A muffled groan, and a reply whispered harshly against an ear. The strokes never falters, almost brutal in its intensity, deep inside where Will’s cunt must be. The omega’s cock sways slightly as it strains and leaks over the waistband of his briefs pulled haphazardly down his thighs

The pleasure must be unbearable because Will tries to pull his hips away and, with a breathless _tut, tut_ , Dr. Lecter yanks him back. He pulls Will’s turtleneck down and, to Matthew’s surprise, he _bites_ and doesn’t let go as he lifts Will slightly and jams him down the hand still buried deep beneath his underwear.

As long as he lived, Matthew will never forget the almost pained moan that Will smothers against Dr. Lecter.

He slumps all his weight against the alpha, as if finally his legs can’t bear to stand one second longer than they had to.

The alpha murmurs something to the omega, words too quiet for him to hear but the soothing tone is unmistakable. He then looks straight into Matthew’s eyes, the red in his irises visible and terrifying.

Matthew flees. 

He runs without looking back, ignoring the startled and annoyed looks he’s getting in the hallways, He locks himself in the nearest bathroom and leans against the door, adrenaline coursing through his veins that he almost feels dizzy with it. 

He looks down at the tent in his crotch. It’s not just fear that’s getting his blood up, apparently.

He breathes deeply and closes his eyes, sees Will flushed and overwhelmed, smells the hint of slick and cum that reached him at the door, and he grips his cock and starts to squeeze. Dr. Lecter can’t possibly punish him for this, given what he’s seen earlier. Can anyone possibly help themselves after seeing _that_?

But after he jerks off he promises himself that from now on he’ll look and never, ever, ever touch. He’s always had good instincts, and they’re screaming at him to avoid Will Graham if he wants to live a long, fruitful life.

—

“I knew you were up to something.” He pants against the arm holding him, his body still buzzing and head too full with endorphins that he can’t even fake being angry. “Was that really necessary?”

“It’s never too late to learn manners, Will. Not to touch what belongs to other people without permission is a useful rule to be reminded of, even as an adult.” His alpha replies, breathing his scent deeply and rubbing his erection against his ass. He pauses to lick at his scent gland, probably getting rid of the scent blockers and make-up he puts on everyday to hide the fact that he’s bonded to his professor.

The scent of Matthew’s shock and arousal still lingers in the air, and he knows that the right thing to do is to complain at being treated like an object. He knows that. He’s no one property or plaything.

But he bonded to this alpha with eyes wide open - his beautiful, strong alpha, as immovable as a mountain in his beliefs and the things he wants. His cool, calm, safe alpha that reacts so irrationally when it comes to Will, acting jealous and petty in turns.

He should be angry, but maybe Will likes this, lying on the boundary of owning and being owned.

Will knows this is as subdued as Hannibal can get. If they all survive this encounter without anyone getting murdered, he’ll count that as a win.

“It also keeps me practiced. It would be foolish to let my guard down, all these young ones waiting on the wings for me to make a mistake and take you away.”

Will snorts. He walks towards the suspiciously half open door with as much as dignity as he can muster when he’s sweaty and his briefs are halfway down his thighs. 

He locks it then walks back to grip his silly alpha’s face.

“You know that I’m completely yours, you cocky bastard. You just don’t like the scent of other people on me.” He kisses him deeply, tongue pushing against tongue, and slips his hands inside tailored slacks, gripping a thick cock and pressing down on the knot that's starting to form. “You just don’t like anyone even harmlessly _dreaming_ that they can touch me.” He whispers into wide lips that he knows better than his own. He puts more pressure on the knot in his hands and nibbles Hannibal’s scent gland, all the most vulnerable points in an alpha’s body completely at his mercy.

His alpha closes his eyes and leans his head fully on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Real life's been brutal and I just wanted to write an ABO fic with all my favorite tropes for comfort. My account is filled with fluffy fics so putting this in anon for now even if it's also fluffy in it's own way.
> 
> Hope the rest of the year will be better for me and you, wherever in the world you may be :)
> 
> PS: Hannibal and Matthew's convo is from this [Kurzgesagt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3Xv_g3g-mA&vl=ru) video


End file.
